


Bushigal!

by begin_fiction



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Daddy Issues, Enemies to Friends, Fight me if you disagree, Gen, they're the opposites of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Draal and Bular talk about their daddy issues and.. do things what friends do, right?
Relationships: Draal & Bular
Kudos: 8





	Bushigal!

Draal was happy he was out of Jim's basement. It was like an isolation, and he was too big for it anyway. Now he just.. you know. From an enemy to a friend. Who knew that would happen.

"My father is dead," Bular said and that shook Draal out of his thoughts. 

"You killed my father," Draal responded back. He wasn't the only one without a father here! 

"..makes sense." Bular ate a lightbulb.

"Where did you-"

"You gave me that. From the Trollhunter's big but small place."

"House, you mean." Well, he wasn't wrong. It looked so big on the outside, but the inside was so small that 100 gnomes and 50 goblins could fill it.

Draal put a finger on his chin. He couldn't remember when he gave Bular a lightbulb to eat. But it didn't mind anyway, he did it once too.

"Both our fathers were glorious."

"My father was the Trollhunter."

"Mine defeated King Arthur."

"..then both our fathers were indeed glorious," Draal started. "But they left us both."

"You're not wrong about that," Bular said and ate another lightbulb while throwing one to Draal who catched it.

"Where did you get all these lightbulbs?" Draal said while eating. Despite Jim saying that it wasn't polite to talk while eating, he didn't care. Food is food. Talking is talking. He could do both.

Bular cleared his throat. "Just. Got them."

Draal could already sense it was a lie. "Yeah right, and my father is dancing now. Did you steal it?"

"..maybe.."

"Bushigal! What if you got caught?!"

"I took it in the middle of the night!"

"Then.. how- how- how did you even get in to get all the lightbulbs anyway?!"

"You clearly haven't met Bular the Butcher!"

Did he just gave himself a nickname? "Bushigal," Draal mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Yes well, whatever now. I'm bored," Draal tried to change the subject before he would get a punch in the face.

"Me too. Hey, what do you do when you are bored?"

"I used to prank. Or. Other regular things."

"That's more boring than everything you've achieved in your life," Bular said sarcastic.

"Very fun.." Draal took another lightbulb of Bular and threw it away. 

_"Ow!"_ Both trolls turned surprised at the sound.

Bular growled. "Why did you do that?!"

"I was bored, just as I said! How could I know that I would accidentally hit a human?!"

"What if we get an old man behind us with a weird thing that-"

"We're trolls! We can just snap the head!"

They heard footsteps coming their way. _"Show yourself!"_

"Oh Bushigal," both groaned.


End file.
